Smurfs Remake/The Purple Smurfs
One day in the Smurf village... Papa Smurf: Smurfs! We have work to do on the dam! *yawns*...and I'll be there in a minute or two. The Smurfs gather tools to help with the dam. Lazy Smurf: I'm going to smurf a nap... Lazy Smurf is spotted by Papa Smurf. Papa Smurf: YOU THERE! Where do you think you're smurfing? Lazy Smurf: Err...I...um... Papa Smurf: Get back to work like everyone else! Lazy Smurf: Yes, Papa Smurf... Later... Papa Smurf: Where's that lazy thing off to now? Papa Smurf finds Lazy Smurf sleeping next to a rock. Papa Smurf: WELL??? Lazy Smurf digs very fastly. Papa Smurf: STOP! Go smurf me a log in the forest! A few moments later in the forest... Lazy Smurf: *sigh* My first log. A purple 'Bzz' fly comes along. Lazy Smurf: Go away! Shoo! Shoo! Go on get out of here! He trips and gets up. Lazy Smurf: ARE YOU EVER GOING TO GO AWAY, DIRTY BUG??? The fly disappears and goes for his tail. Lazy Smurf: Hey! Where did the thing go? The Bzz fly bites Lazy Smurfs tail. Lazy Smurf: OWWWW!!!! Lazy Smurf: The mean thing! It bit me! He gets dizzy. Lazy Smurf: Wh-What's happening? I feel so weird...glob...glub...GNAP! Lazy Smurf: GNAP GNAP GNAP! Meanwhile... Papa Smurf: He sure is taking a long time to smurf some logs! He points to Brainy Smurf, who is holding a wagon filled with some wood. Papa Smurf: You there! Go see what Lazy Smurf is smurfing! Brainy Smurf: Yes, Papa Smurf! Later, in the forest... Brainy Smurf: Lazy! Where are you? Lazy Smurf: GNAP! Brainy Smurf looks behind a bush and finds Lazy Smurf, who is all purple. Lazy Smurf: GNAP! Brainy runs. Brainy Smurf: PAPA SMURF!!!! I smurfed him over there! But he's all purple and keeps smurfing GNAP! Vanity Smurf: Lazy Smurf's always talking about a nap. Brainy Smurf: Like this - GNAP!!! Vanity Smurf screams. Papa Smurf: That's awful! He must've been bitten by a 'Bzz' fly! All: A 'Bzz' fly??? Brainy Smurf: THERE HE IS! Hefty Smurf: Smurf him! Clumsy Smurf: Uh...yeah! Smurf him! Friendly Smurf: Don't let him get away!!! Alchemist Smurf: Gotcha!!! They manage to capture him. Papa Smurf: Poor Smurf! Smurf him to his home! Greedy Smurf: What's happened to him, Papa Smurf? Papa Smurf: He's been bitten by the Bzz fly. Greedy Smurf: Oh. Papa Smurf *to all the surrounding Smurfs*: That was a very common illness back when I was a young Smurf. But I had only smurfed my 101st birthday, and I no longer remember the cure that we smurfed up! Meanwhile, in Lazy Smurf's house... Lazy Smurf manages to break free. Lazy Smurf: Ha HA HA!!! GNAP! Lazy Smurf opens the door and aims for Friendly Smurf's tail. Papa Smurf: ...but I'm going to see if I can find the cure and we'll smurf that poor Smurf. Lazy Smurf bites Friendly Smurf's tail. Lazy Smurf: GNAP! Friendly Smurf: OW!!! Papa Smurf: What happened? Friendly Smurf: The purple smurf! He bit me! He bit...glob...glub...GNAP!!! The smurfs run to hide in Papa Smurf's lab. Both Lazy Smurf and Friendly Smurf: GNAP! They both leave the village and into the forest. Papa Smurf: Oh my smurfness!!! Everyone out! I must smurf a cure! The following day... Papa Smurf: Whew! All done! Now we must capture them and make them swallow these pills. Later in the square... Papa Smurf: Smurfs! We must catch a Purple Smurf! It's dangerous, and they are contagious, but we need to do this before more of us are affected! Are there any volunteers? All: ME! PICK ME! NO, PICK ME! Papa Smurf: I am proud of you, Smurfs! Get going, and smurf good luck to you! Later, in the forest... Handy Smurf: Okay, everyone spread out! You go that way! You, go that way! You, go that... Clumsy Smurf: Hmm... Lazy Smurf: GNAP! Clumsy Smurf: There's one! He goes after Lazy Smurf with a rope. Clumsy Smurf throws his rope, but gets tangled in it. Clumsy Smurf: Whoa! Oof! Friendly Smurf notices Clumsy Smurf's tail. Friendly Smurf: GNAP! Clumsy Smurf: HELP ME!!! SMURF ME!!! Winner Smurf hears him. Winner Smurf: I'm coming! Clumsy Smurf: Hurry! Friendly Smurf bites Clumsy Smurf's tail before leaving. Friendly Smurf: GNAP! Clumsy Smurf: OW!!! Clumsy Smurf: He...he...he bit...I...um...GNAP!!! Winner Smurf: HEY SMURFS! I GOT ONE! They carry Clumsy Smurf to the village. Teacher Smurf: Papa Smurf will be happy! Later, in Papa Smurf's lab... Papa Smurf: Clockwork Smurf! Pinch his tail! Clumsy Smurf: GN-OWW!!!! He swallows the pill. Clumsy Smurf: GNIP! GNOP! GNUP! NYBLBBGLOBLEBLBB. Clumsy Smurf falls unconscious. Sweepy Smurf: He's still Purple! Handy Smurf: He's not moving, either! Papa Smurf: Quickly untie him and smurf him into my lab! Clockwork Smurf picks him up and begins to carry him to the lab with Grouchy Smurf nearby. Clumsy Smurf regains conscious. Clumsy Smurf: GNAP! Clumsy Smurf bites Clockwork Smurf's tail. Clockwork Smurf: OWW!!! He..he bit me! He runs toward Grouchy Smurf. Grouchy Smurf: I hate PURPLE SMURFS!!! Clockwork Smurf manages to bite Grouchy Smurf's tail. Grouchy Smurf: OW!!! He bit...me...and I hate...getting...bitten...GNAP!!! The three go in the forest to join the other Purple Smurfs. Papa Smurf: What a disaster! We have to smurf another cure to save them! Later... Papa Smurf *holding an ointment*: Brave Smurfs! I need you! We need to capture a Purple Smurf so I can... All: NOT ME! Papa Smurf: Ah! So that is how it is? Well, you, you, and you, are elected. Now, get smurfing! Timid Smurf, Jokey Smurf, and Normal Smurf: Yes, Papa Smurf. After a while... Papa Smurf: Okay! Smurf him with this ointment! Clockwork Smurf: GNAP! They cover him with the ointment, and once it's washed off, Clockwork Smurf's face appears, still purple. Clockwork Smurf: GNNNNNN...GNNNN...GNNN...GN... Clockwork Smurf breaks free. Clockwork Smurf *out loud*: GNNNNNNAPPPPPPPPPPP!!! Only Papa Smurf manages to escape. All: GNAP! GNAP! GNAP! Papa Smurf: Smurfs, none of my remedies have...worked. He notices the purple fly and gets out a net. Papa Smurf: GOTCHA! Three days later... Papa Smurf: I'll just give a tuberose flower so he'll get some rest. The 'Bzz' fly turns blue. Papa Smurf: Why, look! The colour BLUE! That's the cure! Tuberose pollen! Later... Papa Smurf (to Checkers Smurf): Yes! There's tuberose pollen in the bellows. Harmony Smurf: HEY! THERE'S ONE! Friendly Smurf: GNAP! Harmony Smurf: SMURF AWAY! Papa Smurf shoots the containments of the bellow at Friendly Smurf. Friendly Smurf: AAAA....AAAAA....AAATSSMMURFF!!! Part 2 Category:JVTA Mapping's articles